


When The Levee Breaks

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: After a miscalculation they find themselves in a dangerous situation.





	When The Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 26th, 2008

"Marpandis in the twenty fourth century. Be prepared for a brilliant bright sky of green and four suns dancing for you amusement!"

"Sounds really great Professor!"

"Shall we?" Ace nods her head as The Doctor pulls down the lever to open the door immediately the excitement ends.

"It's raining! I thought you said it only rains every six months and according to the readouts that's not for another four months!" The Doctor tugs on his jacket as he tries to force on a smile.

"Well we both know the Tardis isn't perfect, let's go investigate!" She just stands there glaring.

Title: When The Levee Breaks Part 2  
Prompt: U-turn +3

"No." Ace tells him walking to the far side of the room.

"Excuse me? Since when does a little rain every scare you?"

"I'm not scared! It's just I'm tired of you promising me one place and ending up in the total opposite. You said bright, sunny, and air that tastes like candy floss! I want that Professor. Not whatever is out there." The Doctor smiles at his companion realizing she was right about this place not being appealing in the least. He starts to reset the coordinates, not completely sure how they'd ended up here, wherever it was, and not Marpandis but something in the distant kept distracting him. Faint screams.

"Do you hear that Ace?"

"Just ignore it! Let's make a u-turn and get of here!" She knew he'd never simply ignore it and that's what she loved about him.

In silence The Doctor opens up his umbralla and walks out into the downpour, unprotected from the rain Ace dashes to catch up. The mud reached their shins and there were no signs of life, even the screaming seemed gone.

"It was probably just the wind! Let's get back inside!" Ace shouts over the hollowing of the wind.

"No something isn't right."

"Of course not! It's a hurricane out here, I'd say something isn't right! But I don't think it's our concern." Ace turns and starts walking back to the Tardis, after a few steps she realized he wasn't following. She mutters a curse after turning around and seeing him still heading forward. With a shrug of her shoulders she returns to her journey she was cold, ticked off and tired of constantly jumping at every word he spoke! Let him catch his death.

Ace paced the main control room anxiously as she tried not to worry about the Professor. It had been forty minutes since she saw him, but she was too stubborn to ever chase after him. Plus with a few coughs and a banging of a headache she feared the few minutes out in that weather resulted in a fever. She didn't want to think of his state being out there for that long.

"Come on!" Ace pleads to the closed doors, wishing she had never wished for him to catch his death. After two more spins she decides to brave the elements and find him, just as she reaches to open the doors they open from the other side.

"The levee broke. They all died." He announces almost sounding jet lagged.

"What?! How many? Can't we do anything?" She couldn't help but wonder if she had followed, if she was there, maybe it would've made a difference. Saved a life or two.

"A family of four. No Ace it's too late. Come on let's get to Marpandis."

"Some reason I don't feel like it Professor."


End file.
